dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gogeta Moves
Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Energy-based attacks *'Big Bang Attack' – One of Vegeta's powerful attacks. Though capable of using it, it's often fired in unison with Goku's ultimate attack, the Super Kamehameha to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bluff_Kamehameha Bluff ''Kamehameha]' – Gogeta takes the Kamehameha stance, but fires confetti and streamers all over his opponent. He used it to humiliate Omega Shenron. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – The ability to shoot an invisible blast of ''ki out of his eyes. *'Multi-Form' – Used with the Bluff Kamehameha to humiliate Omega Shenron. *'Stardust Breaker' – A technique that Gogeta used to kill Janemba. It appears initially as a Big Bang Attack-sized, multicolored Spirit Bomb. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super ''Kamehameha]' – One of Goku's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Vegeta's ultimate attack, the Big Bang Attack to form the Big Bang ''Kamehameha. * Transformation *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Blue *Super Saiyan 4 *Ultra Instinct Techniques appearing in video games All Techniques *'Stardust Breaker' – Gogeta's classic finishing move, used to obliterate Janemba. This is his ultimate technique in many games. *''Kamehameha/Galick Gun'' – Goku's/Vegeta's classic beam attacks. Used in video games. In Budokai 3/''Infinite World'', depending on who initially uses the Fusion Technique, the beam will vary. However, the damage dealt to the enemy is the same. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kiai ''Ki Blast Cannon]' – A technique used by many characters of the ''Dragon Ball series; it is a clear energy blast fired from the palm. Gogeta is one of the characters who can follow the technique up with a series of Vanishing Attacks. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Kamehameha Big Bang ''Kamehameha]' – Gogeta's beam attack, a hybridization of the Big Bang Attack & the Kamehameha. Used against Omega Shenron in ''Dragon Ball GT, which causes the latter to regurgitate theDragon Balls. This is a standard death move for Gogeta in many games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, & Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. **x100 – Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's version of the attack, using his Super Saiyan 4 powers to magnify the power of the beam and cause even more severe damage. This is usually his ultimate technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bluff_Kamehameha Bluff ''Kamehameha]' – This attack has only been seen in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World as far as video game appearances. In its original appearance, it simply angered Omega Shenron, but in its video game appearance, it lowers the ''Ki of the opponent. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super ''Kamehameha]' – Goku's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gogeta is able to adapt the attack so that it consumes less ''Ki, making it a standard Super Attack. *'Final Flash' – Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super/Super Saiyan 2 form. Gogeta is able to adapt the attack so that it consumes less Ki, making it a standard Super Attack. Considering the amount of time this attack takes to charge, and the enormous amount of energy that is gathered, this is probably Gogeta's strongest technique borrowed from Goku & Vegeta. *'Ki Blast Volley' – Also called Super Energy Wave Volley, this technique is one used where the user fires a continuous barrage of Ki Blasts, though stronger than normal. Gogeta uses this technique as his Dragon Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Instant Transmission' – Goku's teleportation technique, where warps right behind his opponent. Used in the Tenkaichi series as a Blast 1 technique. *'Wild Sense' – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. *'Final Kamehameha' –Vegito's ultimate attack. Gogeta only uses this technique in Ultimate Battle 2. *'Dragon Fist' – Goku's ultimate technique in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gogeta only uses this technique in Buu's Fury. Sorted by Game Buu's Fury *Energy Blast *Big Bang Kamehameha *Dragon Fist Explosion (Same as Dragon Fist) Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World ;As Super Gogeta *''Kamehameha'' (if Goku uses Fusion)/Galick Gun (if Vegeta uses Fusion) *Super Energy Wave Volley *Soul Strike *Soul Punisher ;As a Super Saiyan 4 *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Kamehameha Big Bang Kamehameha] *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Bluff_Kamehameha Bluff Kamehameha] *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/100x_Big_Bang_Kamehameha X100 Big Bang Kamehameha] ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques ;As Super Gogeta *Instantaneous Transmission *Finish Sign *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Kamehameha Super Kamehameha] (Tenkaichi 1 & 2 only) *Final Flash (Tenkaichi 1 & 2 only) *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Kamehameha Big Bang Kamehameha] (Tenkaichi 3 only [replaces Super Kamehameha]) *Super Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 3 only Final Flash) *Stardust Breaker ;As a Super Saiyan 4 *Power up to the Very Limit *Wild Sense *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Bang_Kamehameha Big Bang Kamehameha] *Ultimate Impact *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/100x_Big_Bang_Kamehameha X100 Big Bang Kamehameha] Rushing techniques *Auto-Counter *Flying Kick *Ground Slash *Heavy Finish *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kiai Kiai Cannon] *Lift Strike *Rolling Hammer Signature techniques *Dragon Smash *Lightning Attack *Step-In Sway *Sway Ground Slash *Sway Lift Strike *Sway Rolling Hammer *Vanishing attack Combination techniques *Aerial Barrage *Delta Storm *Dragon Tornado *Heavy Crush *Rush Finish *Rush In *Rush In Attack Gallery Gogeta_joke.jpg|Gogeta using the Multi Form Technique